20 ways to annoy orochimaru
by Sexy-Clownfish
Summary: when Orochimaru forces the sound ninja to do things they don't want to do, they come up with a devious plan... a list! 20 ways to annoy/get back at orochimaru


**Disclaimer **

**Ixisxfangirlx does not own naruto... she wishes she did, because that would mean that she owned Ukon... and Sakon... and Kankurou... wait Kankurou? HELL NO THIS IS WAR! sounds war cry and leaps out of ten story window with muderous intentions.**

**After a month in hospital, I think she learned her lesson...**

**Anyway on with the story...**

Sakon walked into his his room. he was ticked off at orochimaru, reason being that he had to sit through another one of orochimaru''s "movie nights"... These movie nights were the one single thing that all of the sound ninja dreaded. One of them alone would have to sit through a night of movies with orochimaru, doing retarded things. Tonight it was giving yourself a pedicure/manicure night, in which Sakon and the head of Ukon were forced to sit through (and watch) The Devil wears Prada and She's the man, while painting his nails purple and gossiping with orochimaru about which actors were the hottest... It was pure torture and Sakon was fed up with it. He laid down on his bed thinking about other times that he had done this, when he heard a soft knock on his door. he got up of his bed and walked over to it, opening it. he saw Tayuya standing there holding a piece of paper in her hands.

He stared at her, she at him... then he finally asked what the hell she was doing at his door. she grinned evily " how was your night with orochimaru?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it" came the reply.

She pushed past him into his room and walked over to the corner then sat down. Sakon stared at her like she was crazy. she told him to close the door. he obeyed then sat down on the floor opposite her. She then shoved the piece of paper into his hands... he looked at it.

it read **'20 ways to annoy/freak out/get back at Orochimaru'**

Sakon read it then cracked up laughing. Ukon then damanded to know what was so funny so Tayuya held it up for him to read. pretty soon all three ninja were laughing so hard that they didn't hear Kidomaru knocking on the door.

He let himself in and grinned at the three ninja trying to contain ther laughter.

Sakon we are so (hiccups) using tha-(hiccups) that!

Tayuya He so you two are in on it now as well.

Sakon? what...

Tayuya none of us like to sit through orochimaru's movie nights right? Exept mabye Kabuto... Ick Any way as I was saying, while you and Ukon were in there with orochimaru Kidomaru, Jirobou, suigetsu, karin and I came up with this list. When we're done he'll be so freaked out, that we won't have to do this ever again...

Kidomaru Heh. Now that's six of u

Kidomaru never got to finish his sentence, due to the fact that Jirobou and Suigetsu had just appeared.

Suigetsu saw Sakon's nails and went into fits of laughter until Tayuya threatened to make Jirobou sit on him. All was silent until Tayuya decided that they should start planning what they should do.

Everyone was silent as she decided on one and grinned evily. she showed everyone what they were about to do and they all evily grinned as well ( Hmmm I say evily grinned alot now...)

**1. Sneak up on him while he's sleeping and scream made up words into his ear, then run.**

Tayuya decided that only one of them should do this at a time, because the author was to lazy to write it all...everybody agreed.(Hehehe) It was decided that Kidomaru would go first, as he could sneak in easily without being noticed.

at about 2:00 am Kidomaru positioned himself on the ceiling, getting ready to launch his fictional, made up nonsense. he lowered himself onto the floor, then slowly crept up to the sleeping orochimaru, then positioned himself right next to him. He opened his mouth and yelled rubbish

" THERE HERE! BANANA! MR TOM! AREO! TSUNADE!

the not so peacefull anymore, Orochimaru practically jumped out of bed, looking everywhere for whoever had just screamed in his ear. Seeing no one he began to wonder if it was just a dream. Meanwhile Kidomaru, who had dissapeared straight after he screamed those words stood in thehallway next to Sakon's/Ukon's bedroom door, killing himself with laughter. hearing this the others opened the door to find him rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. they stared at him for a while then dragged him into Sakon's room.

Tayuya seeing this grinned and assumed that the mission was a success. "now on to the next one" she said.

**2. Tell Kimimarou that orochimaru told you to call him gay.**

All of the sound ninja plus Karin, Suigetsu, orochimaru & Kimimaro sat at the table eating breakfast. The plan was to wait until Kabuto and Orochimaru were gone, then call Kimimaro gay, but unforaunatly that didn't happen. Kimimarou left first. Tayuya glared at his leaving figure then gave sakon a look. Sakon (and a sleeping Ukon) left, then followed by Tayuya, Jorobou, Suigetsu, Karin and kidomaru, all eventually meeting up in Sakon's room. Karin then procceded to ask what they were going to do now. Sakon grinned at her and replied. " I'm going to go and ask him now. Keep the radio on in case someting happens." he then left.

"Ok I'm here in front of his room. Over"- Sakon " "Ok Then. go tell him. Don't stuff it up! Over" -Tayuya.

Sakon Then knocked on Kimimaru's door and waited for an answer. the door, was then opened. Kimimarou was staring at sakon.

"... Is there someting you wanted?" he asked. Sakon gave his reply. "Kimimaro! Your so gay!

Kimimaro stared at him before advancing manacingly on sakon." Wait! Kimimaro Stop! Orochimaru told me to say it!

kimimaro glared at sakon. "Lord Orochimaru would never say something like that." he then proceeded to chase Sakon with a muderous look in his eyes. " Tayuya! he didn't fall for it! He's after me! Over"-sakon " "hang on suigetsu and karin are on their way. Over"- Tayuya. " Well hurry! he's catching up! Over." -Sakon. he looked over his shoulder at kimimaro, who was catching up fast. He was holding a bone in his hand and giving sakon a death glare. Then suddenly suigetsu appeared in front of him blocking his path and sakon from veiw. "WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU BITCH!" kimimaro yelled out at sakon, who walked back to his room.

Tayuya stared at him. "...you look a mess" Sakon just glared at her. "I was just chased by a very angy Kimimaro, Tayuya... what do you expect?" she shrugged at him then looked at the list in her hands. "what one should we do next?" she asked. Jirobou took the list from her hands and pointed at one.

Well thats it for now... I hope you liked it. PlZ review. (by review I don't mean flame). I don't mind actuall critisisim, but SEROUSLY flaming people for grammar, or the way they write, you can expect a not-so-nice reply from me... so don't do it!

Oh yeah sorry it's so short...


End file.
